team magnificent
by djfrison2007
Summary: here u go


The ReMake of Team Magnificent:

The ReMake of Team Magnificent:

It all started back during World War Two, when the Queen of the Galaxy of the Moon, Emerald Farlock came to earth with a few immortal buddies but one evil one got threw by the name of Drake Serious Shadow, who caused evil with his friends he let in earth. Emerald hadn't knew into the war was almost over when evil was winning so they had to be getting help, so when Alyssa Crane used her foresight to find an solution. But in the end it was up to the Queen to stop him, so she started COPS and the Intercircle to help her stop him and his friends. She and fourteen friends help including Dana Alicia Richardson stop all of Drake's friends and trapping him in a cave. All was good, when the Queen appointed Lorna Walkens to run the Intercircle and she disappeared. In 1999, Arthur Peters an old evil friend freed Drake from his imprisonment. The earthquake that help freed him he used Arthur help to cast a powerful spell to make metahumans. He caused normal humans to be super forever throughout history and Arthur left, but Drake now had a way to keep the council off his trail so what did he care. Drake has some children and Audrey White; a member of the council was a meta too. She married a mortal and took over his company and owns now all entertainment studios. The Starke twins have set up small homes for metas can have some sort of normal life. Trent Monroe, another member of the council goes to teach media at a Santa Monica College.

Life went on and now it is 2003, Derrick Vornholt and his metahuman friends and a few normal humans started Team Magnificent to defeat evil althroughtout the city of Los Angeles. They all go to Dorsey High School, and a few go to SMC part time. They are friends with metas who are also in the team like Trent Monroe and Lestate Snow. Dix Washington transferred from Crenshaw to Dorsey last spring, so now he is also a member of the team. Life is great for Derrick and his friends, even though his sophomore little brother is in Washington DC living with grandparents during his senior year. Darius Vornholt is deciding if he wants to be a lawyer even though he really hates them. Derrick's girlfriend Brianna Lachey is playing both sides with her best friend Shunetha Simpson. They plan on killing off members of the team to be evil spreaders, now that winter finals are over. Eve McCoy and Christon White won Homecoming queen and king, so they were first to go. They managed to kill them and blame Sharon Lee; the famous love couple in the school Tiffany Thomas and Andre Walker stopped her. They couldn't kill them without drawing attention to Derrick, since they are his best friends. They cast spells on themselves from being tracked down and block telepaths thanks to Madleyn Felicia Kane, a friend of Shunetha. Shunetha used her power to creature stone walls to trap the prom committee in the gym. Christopher, Jesse, and Pillar the exfriends of Elektra Patterson. They were ditching class when they went into the gym with the committee and were caught in the fire, but first Dora Craves had a psychic vision but it was too late to stop it. Dora was a member of the team like Edward Denis Storm, Amy Epstein, Krista Bryan, Charles Burton, Sandy Frison, Dr, Gwen Connors, the high school psychologist who was running prom.

Marco Brown, Jamie Pierce, Ralph Wilson, Shalimar Grey, Travis Quinn, Joesph Black, Lana Pratt, Jose Brise, Nora Frison, and Kevin Newsom. That was most of the team and the powerfulest, now leaving Trent, Lestate, Dix, Derrick, Tiffany, Andre, Latia, Shaday, Michelle, Yvette, and two criminals. They blamed the new found loner Danny Redger, was at CEJ meeting with Andre, Derrick, and Shaday when she read the mind of some girl who killed all the members of the team plus those innocents. Brianna killed Michelle and Latia, as the four CEJ members came and witnessed the incident themselves. Derrick ran to her and she fell to the ground and the spell was broken, when the two of them died. The spell said, true love would break the power curse if good saw his love being evil. Shaday shocked Shunetha who got life for murder, and Sharon Lee was released but rearrested for thief. A year and a half passed when Darius Vornholt had returned home to finish his senior year at Dorsey. He also goes to SMC like Derrick, and sees Dix, Trent, and Lestate there. They all know one another as metas, now Dix goes there and is a teachers' assistant. Darius is now the leader of the team that was put back together and his mom Adrienne Vornholt, never quiet 100 got over the sudden loss of Derrick so she spends a lot of spare time at Kimberly and Nedra. The three sisters are all nurses, and Kimberly has two sons of her own but they are fraternal twins at Long Beach Jordan High School. Alyssa Crane has seen Darius live to know that he is important and needs to be leader of team Magnificent. She told Lorna Walkens, leader of the Intercircle of Good and she agreed with Alyssa. She also asked The Starkes, Serenity Phillips, and Drew Stuart to help Trent with anything he needs. On Monday morning, in February Darius Vornholt after catching the bus and going to McDonalds had ten minutes to get to class so he start walking to school, when he pasted Jackie Robinson stadium.

When Spider Erik Tyson, the greatest wizard in the universe arrived out of thin air with his daughter Jammie Quinn Tyson, a sorceress. He didn't believe these two strangers were trustworthy even with their powers. Jammie tried to prove herself a witch, but it didn't impress Darius, so she left pissed. Spider told him his 234-year-old daughter may look nineth-een but is actually not and to be his wife, along with a dozen or so schools under his control. Darius was left confused so Spider rewind time and he was back at the bus stoop but ten minutes from when he normally arrives, when Ciara Gordon pulled up asking did he want a ride. She was his girlfriend and in the back seat were Jarrett George and Brenda Turnerfer, her neighbors. These three were metas and members of the new team. He saw a girl he barely knew; she was reading some book from the seventeen-century and one form the eighteen in her backpack. She usually drove, but today she was on the bus and she occasionally got on the bus. The light change and Ciara drove off, she was in his Calculus class with the only A and he had a B-. The second highest grade, and he knew her since the seventh grade. He looked up and they stopped and they all were looking at him lost lie he must have looked. He asked what? They went into Savons for candy and other junk, and drove by Shannon Webster. Shannon was pretty and a little rough around the edges with A's in everything. Darius heard she ran gangs and was power hungry.

She didn't seem it, and they were at school in a flash. They rushed to the newly build gym for a quick meeting, the time for the meeting was to be at seven o' clock and he asked Jimmy Bradley Miles to send cybropsionic messages to everyone in the team. He looked at Percy Noelgray and Trisha Durwen to send telepathic messages to anyone one may not have showed up. He let them leave, but first said all coleaders at nutrition to meet him in the C building. He told Nick Yerman and Feltus Farlock, brother to the queen to send telepathic messages to the college professors. They all rushed off to classes. After school, Darius had to go SMC for school for his Psychology 51 class on Human Behavior with Mr. Eric Standford, who had degrees in Photography and Psychology. Raymond Light, Marissa Simpson, and Marla Hopler left after class for their meeting that night they knew he could get a ride form older members, which he had planned to do. Marissa was going to meet her secret crush Juan Mulwray, and everyone left the class as Mr. Standford locked the door, Darius was on the table. He came over and they start kissing, and six minutes later Darius said he had to go so he can catch a ride with Professor Dix Washington. You like him, don't you came out of Eric's mouth. Darius answered yeah he was my brother's best friend and a friend of mine, but we don't have sex or suck face like we do! Oh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for class, and Darius replied yeah, and maybe more after my mom works all night tomorrow. He left and got a ride with Dix, and showered because after the meeting he was coming home to do a ton of homework and going to sleep so he had to catch something for dinner. He was finished getting ready when Marissa arrived with Lily Clarkson, a coleader. Lily asked Marissa to give them a minute and handed her the keys.

She touched Darius head after Marissa went outside, and erased all thoughts of Eric from his mind. He thanked her as they headed to the car, and she questioned them on Juan and her relationship. At the meeting, it was mainly who stopped normal humans and questions needed to be answered for sixth teen minutes, then the next twenty were on which teams went where and we was in what team. Darius Vornholt, Lily Clarkson, Peter Darkholme, and Britney Maria Silverman are the leader of the four individual teams for each section of the city. There were fifth members besides the leaders, so that meant two teams of 12 and two of 13. Darius and Lily got the two extra members, they all had to watch the Kane sisters, Shannon Webster, Roxana Aalcin, and the Shadow gang. Roxana Aalcin is Nancy's fraternal twin, and has a little gang of her own to back her up. Madleyn Kane cast a spell to triple her power, and set a group of zombies on the town. Ebony Johnson and her pack of vampires went after Darius' cousins Logan and Preston for their powers. And the Shadow gang was out robbing banks, Roxana Aalcin was throwing flare bombs to blow up stiff all over the city and her five meta buddies were with her. Some soldiers known as the Dark Villagers were under somebody's control and were attacking, too. The Shadow gang managed to get away since it wasn't meta related, and Rose Fridensore start throwing fire, Simone Stevens was making lighting bolts come down, and Jesse Wood was throwing waterfalls at people, and so on. The five of Roxanne's friends were arrested as se got away, but Nancy saw her. Faith and Dot Summers trapped the zombies as Marissa burned them, and the Kane's got away. Miguel Wayne tried to free some souls first, as Lesile Beeker would use her siren to blow their decaying body parts to ash, but when Nancy got home she had a catfight with her sister.

It ended with Nancy getting slapped and sent to her room, and Roxana lying talking about jealously or something. Roxana made Lucas Allen kill Nancy in her sleep and go after her friends. Darius told Raena Skyblack, Nick, and Harley Redstone to telepathically get help after he got pulled into the nightmare realm. Lucas and Roxana were arrested and Nancy was still dead. Ebony Johnson and her pack of vampires were killed by the cousins, and told to leave them alone, they are happy with their lives and didn't want to join his team. Ciara Gordon broke up with Darius on Thursday, and she quit the team. He ditched after fourth period, he was single for his eighteen birthdays and three weeks later he meet Penny Evans. They went to the senior prom together into Madleyn killed her, and he was alone again. Miriam Cruz, Anthony Wyatt, Steve Trueman, Oc, Milo Housener Stacey Farner, and Darius managed to catch her. Barbara got away, nut not for long. About a week later Guadalupe Kegan, Raymond Light, Harley Redstone, Miguel Wayne, Jenny Aaronstick, and Quinn Frost were out on dates when they got her. Shannon Webster and her friends Shadi Patterson and Avis McGovern were out, when they saw Benjamin Wayanman stealing, so they made a deal. Benjamin aka the Wicked Prince and his friends Jamel Brownfoster and Jane Diamond plus the girls start causing trouble at Grad Night. Jimmy Miles, Heather Rosenchuck, Percy Noelgray, Orien Shran, Kirk Skyblack, and Dot Summers stop them. They were arrested and a few weeks went by and then graduation.

They had a fantastic summer, and crime was less with allot of criminals stopped now. The summer would soon end and split them up. Tyler Fox, Miriam Cruz, Mya Blackwell, Dominique Darklounche, Milo Housener, Stacey Farner, David Parker, and Janet Lexington went to Dominguez. Anthony, Steve, Peter, Taylor, Hazel, and June went to SMC. Darius, Miguel, Jenny, Raena, Orien, Percy, and Barry went to USC. Brenda, Britney, Guadalupe, Raymond, Jimmy, Jarrett, Lesile, Tranee, Shalice all went to Ucla. Raven, Jesica, Juan, Marissa, Feltus, and Lily went to Humboldt, and Ciara Gordon start talking to Claire Redbuck, commander of the Avilion sentries. Claire told Latoya Davis, the vice president and they decided she wasn't evil enough. She tried Darien Frost, and finally after no response she was stuck with Drake Serious Shadow. Darien Frost went evil after Arthur Peters cast a spell on him before disappearing, all this time it started to take over and now he is turned. Darien and his Dark Villagers all start attacking Lily and Peter. They were all arrested and striped of their powers thanks to Spider. Drake fell in love with Tranee Perblack, and they start dating. After a few dates she needed advice, so she asked Shaina, Jasmine, and Nichole.

Then over winter break she introduced him to the guys. Darius, Nick, Feltus, Yvette, Jesica, Juan, Elektra, and Faith, and immediately Lexa knew who he was. Feltus was told to get her out of there, and they start fighting. After they outnumbered an unconcerned Drake, he called for his gang. Drake sent Daphine Hunter, Mario hillside, Selena Browndan, Marsha Bluelight, and Lawndon Samson after her. The five were beaten and arrested, he told Rufus Bagger, Rex Willnor, Johnathan Blackhoward, Dustin Matthews, and Dylan Harrison to prepare for war. They were to attack after he got Ciara Gordon for their battle. The five went head to head with Team Magnificent's best; Darius and Elektra went after Drake who had Tranee with him! Lexa made psiblades and turned invisible and got Tranee, Darius sent psychic messages to Nick and Feltus to call for major help. As he ran down the hall with the girls, Nick empathically told Abby Brown, and Torry Pierce to come. They could go to Percy Noelgray who lived in their area to get a lift here. Feltus telepathically told Peter Darkholme, Serenity Phillips, Audrey White, Craig Reynolds, and the Starkes. These fourth teen metas came to the rescue to help defeat Drake.

They all got their with Darius and the girls, when Drake killed them all except Tranee and a very weaken Darius. Darius got up and Tranee screamed for him to leave and save himself. He psychically called the platinum ring that Rebecca Wagner and her husband Harry Bourne found while on a dig in Egypt. He slowed down time and told Tranee to run and he called Spider and looked at Drake and he was killed by a phantom blast of pure energy. Darius asked Spider to bring back his friends and he would do anything for him. Spider said, yes but he had to marry Dana Alicia Richardson and he accepted and he married Jammie Quinn Tyson aka Dana. When they were brought back to life, Darius was gone after saying goodbye. He went to Juan and Marissa's wedding and their gradation from college, and finally to see Juan and Marissa's triplets. Darius came back sad he loss his son Mark Vornholt at birth, so they all gathered six years later to burry him. After that, they moved here permentily. Claire and Latoya told Drake that the Kane's, Darien Frost, and Roxana Aalcin are gone. Roland Brandon, leader of the Avilion sentries a ten thousand men army against the team was at hand. Claire took over Kane industries and Latoya took over the Shadow mansion.

Audrey White and Alyssa Crane told Lorna what was about to happen, so she told all members to come back to London now. Lestate Snow was gone; Trent Monroe was leaving when he bumped into Trisha Durwen, who he asked to tell Darius what was happening to prepare. Trisha didn't know what he was talking about, so she grabbed him to make him explain, when she had a premonition and warned all telepaths in the team. They all meet in the gym at Dorsey for the battle plan, Lily, Darius, Peter, and Britney are still the leaders and now they have a new member Jammie Quinn Tyson. Nick, Feltus, Marissa, Juan, Jesica, Janet, Trisha, Raven, Shalice, Lesile, Patrick, Tyler, Stacey, Lexa, Abby, Torry, Faith, Percy, Heather, Quinn, Jenny, Miguel, Harley, Jimmy, Raymond, Oc, and Guadalupe were true members for life not like the other eighteen that didn't show up.

They where now at work, or with their families, or whatever, and Jammie killed eight thousand with a wave of her hand and a great spell. The rest of the team finished the other two thousand off including Latoya and Claire. Peter threw windblasts, Lily hit him with sonic blasts, and Tranee trapped him in an illusion, as Jammie conjuryered a pair of handcuffs that absorb powers.


End file.
